Super Heylin Brothers!
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: Omg...I am so sorry. Just kill me now. Chack! Title should be saying it all.
1. Chapter 1

****

OMFG!! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SOMETHING AS WEIRD AND INSANE LIKE THIS!!

…**but it won't leave my head…;;**

**I am apologizing right now to every Super Mario Bros. Fan (since this is what it is inspired by) and if needed I will delete this. It just wouldn't leave my head and it had to come out! Hopefully I won't get to many flames.**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Prince Jack had no idea why he always stared window just to see King Chase's kingdom. He couldn't help it. At first he thought it was because he wasn't sure if he would try and kidnap him again. Even if that did happen he knew that Raimundo and his brother Omi would go get him and bring him back. But now? He wasn't so sure.

Something about that place, he didn't know why but he wanted to go back. Back to the darkness of the rooms, the quiet of the long halls, and to be near the evil bastard himself.

"You're highness?" Jack turned around to see his most faithful servant, Zena, standing behind him with concern etched across her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Jack said turning back around. "Just thinking." Zena sighed. She knew that his highness wanted to go back, she was the only one to know. Prince Jack had told her before. How he had been thinking about going there himself. The only reason he didn't was because of Rai. He knew that the man was head over heels for him, and he really didn't want to disappoint him.

"You should get some sleep, tomorrow is another big day, who knows what you're going to be needed to do." Zena grabbed his arm and started to lead him to bed. Jack laid down and thanked Zena for being here for him. She left the room as quietly as she came in.

() () () () () ()

Jack sat down at his balcony after completing all of his tasks the next day. The sun was already starting to set it was so late. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. His thoughts wandered towards a certain Koopa King… He opened his eyes when he felt a blanket being covered on him. Zena looked down at him. Jack smiled at the girl for being so helpful and courteous.

"You know, I _can_ get you over to there if you want." Jack sat up abruptly at her words. "You can?"

"I can get you right in front of King Chase's castle. It hurts to see you looking so…for lack of a better word…longingly towards the dark castle." Jack looked at the girl, then towards the castle. Should he go? If he did, then Chase would have his minions lock him up, but what if he didn't? All he wanted to do was merge kingdoms, but he wanted to take over the world. How could that be anything good? Then again…

"I want to."

"I will distract Raimundo and young Omi for as long as I can. Also, if need be… It will only work once, but this stone can bring you back here." Jack took the stone that was held out to him. It was a dark black, with red etchings in it. Jack looked at Zena, then bent down and hugged her. Zena, shocked at the sudden action, hugged back a few seconds later. She pulled away and grabbed a powder from her pocket. Say some illegible words, She clapped her hands, then opened them slowly, causing a small portal to open.

"Go quickly, I can't keep it open." Jack ran through the small space, his eyes going wide at the large dark home he now stood in front of.

"Prince Jack!" Jack turned around, looking at Zena with a smile on her face and tears spilling down her cheeks. "Be safe." She said, then the portal disappeared. Jack turned around, then hesitantly walked over to the large door.

() () () () () ()

Inside, King Chase sat on his throne, thinking of a few plans to get Prince Jack to agree to merge their kingdoms. How was he going to conquer the world if he didn't merge them?

"Umm…sir?" A lion approached his lord with nervousness.

"WHAT?" Did I forget to mention King Chase wasn't in the best of moods?

"Well…you see…we have a visitor…" Chase growled.

"Send them away! I don't want to see anyone!" Chase stood up to find another place to think.

"But Sir! It is Prince Jack!" Chase stopped suddenly. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET HIM IN!" The lion ran as fast as he could back towards the door where Prince Jack was waiting. Chase quickly went back to his throne and watched as the young boy, walked in.

Jack felt his knees turning into jelly as he saw the dark king staring down at him. "Umm…I…uhh…wanted to talk to you about something…" Jack said, internally smacking himself. 'Shit, I sound like a total idiot' Jack shrunk away a bit as Chase glared at him.

"Oh really? What exactly did you want from me?" Jack gulped, forgetting what he was going to say. Jack tried to form the words , desperately wanting Chase to stop looking at him so coldly. 'Just speak your heart out! It doesn't matter!' His inner self said, and suddenly, Jack felt the words coming out of his mouth. "It's just I'm tired of you kidnapping me all the time yet you do it time and time again and it's making me get extremely messed up because I can't think straight and…" Jack kept rambling so many different things. As he did, Chase decided to lounge a bit on his throne, listening to the young Prince go on and on.

"… And I can't stop looking towards your kingdom every night because I think I love you and…" Jack slapped his hand over his mouth. Where the fuck had _that_ come from?

Chase sat up when Jack said that. Had he heard correctly? "What did you say?" Chase asked him. Jack shook his head, face turning a bright red. Chase stood up and walked towards Prince Jack. He pulled Jack's hand away from his mouth and asked again. "What did you say?"

Jack looked up at the man before him, wide eyed and afraid. He didn't know what he said. He didn't love King Chase…did he? He tried to think of any reason why he didn't.

He couldn't think of any.

"I…I think I…love you." Jack said quietly, feeling extremely embarrassed at his confession. Chase studied the young man infront of him. He never really looked at the young Prince he always stole from the small Mushroom Kingdom. Fiery red hair, milky white skin, and blood red eyes. Chase believed the boy looked absolutely perfect.

Jack yelped when King Chase pulled him closer, smirking when Jack tired to get loose. "Are you _sure_ you want me?" Jack stopped squirming and looked at him. For a minute he thought it was a joke, but when he realized the man wasn't joking, he let a small, nervous smile on his face, wrapping his arms around the man. "I think I should be asking you the same thing." Chase grinned evilly, leading the young Prince to the master bedroom.

() () () () () ()

"Where is he?" Raimundo asked Zena, who had been doing her best to ignore the furious man. "I know you know where he is!" Raimundo said at the girls back. Zena was currently cleaning up the library, sorting some of the books and loose papers, when suddenly a small parchment tied by a black ribbon appeared. Grabbing it, she quickly opened the parchment, reading the contents, before smiling a bit, not sure whether to be happy or concerned. At least she knew it was the truth, considering it was in Price Jack's handwriting. She then turned around to face the angry man, slapped him across the face, and left the library. On the parchment was this:

_To my dearest friend Zena,_

_I, to even my own surprise, am getting married. I know it is a shock, and I hope you don't get angry with me, but I wanted you to come and be my, pardon, __our__ maid of honor. I hope you respond soon! Oh, and do us a favor? Don't tell Raimundo. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Jack and King Chase._

'Oh don't worry,' Zena thought as she walked down the hall, 'You have nothing to worry about.'

* * *

**AHHHHH!! I am sooooo sorry!! I just couldn't help myself. It was driving me insane! Like I said, if this bothers anyone (a lot of you) I will delete it.**

**Also, I just want to say this: I'm somewhat happy with this because 1) No one ever did it before and 2) It's probably the LONGEST thing I have ever written. **

**Other then that.**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	2. Note!

**NOTE TO ALL MY GREAT REVIEWERS!!**

…**..wow…. I was not expecting people to like this…. o.0**

**THANK YOU! **

**Now, here one is of the main reasons why I wrote this. I have very recently gotten into the Bowser x Peach pairing, and I have a few ideas I could do as a story. I am going to post it ASAP (which might be today) so if any of you want to read it, it will soon be under my profile. **

**Also, I am not planning on continuing this. I had just planned to make it a one-shot. It was also meant to be a testing sort of thing. Sorry!**

**Like I said. Thank you (the 5 ppl that you are) for reviewing this, and I hope that MAYBE you might check out my Bowser x Peach story…maybe?**

**So love you all!**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, well I figured that I had 5 people review this, and i saw that a few of you (2 or 3) wanted an update. At the time I thought "NO WAY IN HELL" because I thought it had been one of the most stupidest thngs I had ever written, but, alas, as of checking up on all of my fics, I fugred. "why not?" Really though, I hope that all of you guys like it and well.....yeah! Hope you enjoy this sequal thingy!**

* * *

Prince Jack sat down at the enormous table that was set up for him and King Chase. It had been around three weeks since Jack had proclaimed his love for Chase. However, he couldn't stop fidgeting because of the wedding.

His wedding. To King Chase.

...Hopefully Zena is being able to hold down the home stead.

Raimundo still had no idea where he was, or that he was getting married in just a couple of days (Jack had come up with the date, not Chase) and figured it would be the best. If Raimundo knew about his budding relationship with Chase, then he would probabaly think that Jack was under a spell or something and come "rescue" him, and end up trying to seduce him. Jack couldn't remeber how many times he had to brush him off.

Jack shrieked the minute he felt arms wrap around his waist.

...damnit, he still hasn't gotten used to Chase sneaking up on him like that.

"I see you waited for me." Jack blinked and looked at the once empty table now covered with trays of food.

"Uh, YEAH! Let's go with that." Chase chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek, sitting down at his place at the head of the table. Jack smiled, and the two began to eat, all the while both were having worrisome thoughts...

() () () () () ()

"Nicky, do you remeber if Prince's Jack's favorite color was Black or Red?" Zena called from her desk, asking one of her partners in setting up the main palace.

"Wasn't it both?" Nick called from the closet. He pushed a strand of orange and black hair from his eyes and heaved, trying to get a very stubborn box off from the shelf. "Mind giving me and hand here Zena?"

"Alex! Help Nicky out with the boxes!" Zena called again. She was this close to getting all the measurements right for Prince Jack's wedding dress. (This was requested by Chase, which Jack had no idea about). Zena smirked and accepted the request immediately.

"Ok Nicky, let ME show you how it's done!" Alex pushed out his chest, and pulled Nicky out of the closet. Zena whipped her head around the minute hse heard the crash. Nicky stood looking down at Alex, who was covered in tinsel and christmas ornaments.

"..."

"...I Knew it was the wrong box!"

"...!"

"OWW! Alex what the hell was that for?"

() () () () () ()

"So what's all this stuff for anyway!" Raimundo had not givin up on trying to figure out where the love of his life wnet off too, and was going to keep pressuring Zena until she told him.

"For the last time Master Raimundo I don't know where Prince Jack is! All I know is that he left me a message saying he wanted the palace decorated for an event coming up in a few days, now please, if you want to be useful, go and help Nicky put up these ribbons!" Zena shoved the ribbons into Raimundo's arms and went to go help Alex with the ceiling fixtures. Rai had been wearing on her last nerve, and if Jack didn't return soon, she would snap.

"Here," Zena jumped as a hand shot down to her face, two pills in hand. "You'll need it if you want you're headache to go away." Alex said grinning at her. Zena rolled her eyes, took the pill from her brother's hand and swallowed.

"Sadly I sent it to go help Nicky with the ribbons."

"Well, it's going to take you awhile to get him to forgive you on that one." Alex laughed, then the two got to work.

() () () () () ()

"Love, are you feeling alright?" Chase was worried about Jack. He could tell that Jack was worried about something, and it pained him to know that he couldn't help him.

"Hmm? Oh no Chase it's nothing. I'm just nervous about the wedding is all..." Jack trailed off, sighing as he plopped on their bed. Chase sat down next to him, running a hand through Jack's bright red hair.

"I know that something else is bothering you." Jack groaned, and flipped over so he was lying on his stomach. "...I'm afraid that Raimundo's going to go beserk when he see's me walking down the aisle."

"Now why would he do that? He knows about the wedding right?"

"..."

"...Jack..."

"I couldn't tell him!" Jack sat up, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean the man has been in love with me for who knows how long, and if I were to tell him that I loved you he wouldn't believe me, that's why I'm not telling him."

"So he's not going to find out until you're walking down the aisle in you're white dress, looking as beautiful as ever, towards my waiting arms?" Jack blushed when Chase put it that way, but still nodded none the less.

"It's you're choice love. You do what you want." Jack smiled and hugged the man of his dreams. Then something accurred to him.

"Chase...what do you meaning walking down the aisle in a dress?"

"...uh oh."

() () () () () )  
2 Days Later

Prince Jack's palace was beautiful. Everything was either white, blue or black (by choice of both the bride and groom) and the place seemed to be glowing. Zena was trying extremely hard not to cry.

"I have a tissue for when you need it." Nicky stood beside her, holding out his hankerchief (spk?) for her to take. Zena giggled (a rarity) and took it.

"Oh I just can't believe the day has finally arrived! I can't wait to see what his highness looks like!"

"Well will King Chase do for now?" Alex popped up from behind his sister, and pointed to where the Darklands king stood, fidgeting slightly, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hahaha yes that works for now. Now we have got to hurry, the ceremony is about to start at any moment.

Taking there seats, the piano started playing, and the door opened. There stood Jack, dressed in the white wedding dress. It flowed beautifly behind him, and the small balck lace around his waist was a perfect touch. Through the veil, you could see that Jack's face was as red as his hair, as he wound up standing next to Chase at the alter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to take this man, and this other young man and bind them together. Now, Prince Jack, please repeat after me:"

"I Prince Jack,"

"I Prince Jack,"

"Take King Chase,"

"Take King Chase,"

"To be my husband..."

"To be my husband, and to take care of him through sickness and in health, and even after death, well shall not part."

"Now you, King Chase."

"I take Prince Jack, to be my wife, and to take care of him through sickness and in health, and death shall not part us."

"If anyone has any objections as of why these two people should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Literally everyone searched the crowd, waiting for Raimundo to say something, ANYTHING, to stop this wedding. Zena looked around, and noticed that Raimundo was nowhere in sight.

'Now where the heck is that boy?' Zena thought in her head.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack pounced on his now husband, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Everyone stood and clapped for the happy couple, some even cheering as the newlyweds made it down the aisle.

Before Jack and Chase rode off on the carriage, Jack turned around, preparing to throw the banquet. Every single girl held her hands up high.

Zena rolled her eyes, and as she was about to ask if either of the two boys with her knew where Raimundo could be, the banquet landed on her head, and rolled into her hands.

"GOOD LUCK WITH NICKY, ZENA!" Jack shouted from the carriage, as he and Chase started to ride off.

"..." The three didn't say a word for a few minutes. Then:

"Hey, do either of you know where Rai went?" Alex asked suddenly.

"No idea Alex, you Nicky?" Zena turned, and was shocked to see an evil grin on his face.

"...Nicky?"

"I believe some things are better left unsaid." With that Nicky turned on his heal, grabbing Zena's wrist in the process and started to head where the after party was.

() () () () () ()

Meanwhile, Raimundo sat tied up in the small closet, screaming as he watched Jack get married to Chase, wanting to run and get Jack back for himself. Who knew that Nicky could be so good with ropes...

() () () () () ()

SO Jack and Chase ended up combining the two kingdoms together, and even with all the ups and downs, lived Happily, Ever After.

THE END!

* * *

**This time it's really the end. Thank you reviewers! I hope you enjoy this sequal. So please**

**R&R**

**ChaosGirl08**


End file.
